Conocer a los suegros nunca es tarea fácil
by alquimista-otaku
Summary: Mutsu conoce a los amigos de Sakamoto ¿Les caerá bien a los chicos? ¿Lograra Sakamoto sobrevivir a todos ellos juntos? Fanfic Sakamoto x Mutsu


Hola ^^ feliz día del amor y de la amistad *w* bueno aquí traigo lo que prometí y bastante puntual xD bueno os dejo leer ~~

Gintama no me pertenece y todo eso de siempre xD

 **Conocer a los "suegros" nunca es tarea fácil**

Han pasado tres meses desde que Mutsu conocio a Sakamoto y el Chidori paso a ser el Kaientai, en ese tiempo la chica no había parado de preguntarse el por que siguió al chico en su sueño.

\- El muy estúpido se escapa y me deja con todo el trabajo sola, parezco mas capitana que el - se quejo la chica

\- Mucchi~ - la llamo una voz acaramelada tras de ella

Si Sakamoto le hablaba así significaba que quería algo.

\- ¿Cuantas veces tengo que decirte que no me llames así? - dijo la chica enfadada

\- Pero Mucchi - empezó a decir el pero dejo de hablar al ser golpeado por la morena

Mutsu estaba harta y si el no aprendía por las buenas ella le enseñaría por las malas.

\- Mutsu mañana me tomare el día libre - dijo el chico sonriendo

\- Denegado - dijo Mutsu muy seria

\- ¿Eh? ¿Porque? - se quejo Sakamoto

\- Nunca haces nada así que mañana trabajaras - sentencio la chica

\- Pero mis amigos - empezó a quejarse el moreno

\- Seguro que solo iras a ligar - dijo Mutsu

\- Esta vez no - aseguro Sakamoto

\- Eso dices siempre - añadió la chica

\- Ok entonces vendrás conmigo y te mostrare - sentencio el chico

\- ¿Eh? No, yo - empezó a decir Mutsu

\- Mañana a las diez salimos - dijo Sakamoto mientras se alejaba corriendo para no escuchar ninguna queja proveniente de la chica

Mutsu estaba nerviosa, ¿Pensaba a ir con el? ¿De verdad no iría a ligar? ¿Conocería a sus amigos? Mutsu empezó a ponerse aun mas nerviosa, ni que estuviera conociendo a sus suegros, no debería pensar eso pues ahora estaba aun mas nerviosa.

Al día siguiente

Sakamoto y Mutsu partieron de la nave y se dirigieron a la Yorozuya, cuando estaban frente a la puerta la chica esperaba que Sakamoto tocara el timbre pero el chico siempre fue diferente.

\- Kintoki! - grito Sakamoto rompiendo la puerta

\- Idiota, ¿Cuantas veces tengo que decirte que soy Gintoki? - grito el Shiroyasha - Y no rompas mis cosas -

\- Déjalo Gintoki el nunca aprenderá - dijo Katsura asomándose

\- Zura no te había visto AHAHAHA - dijo Sakamoto riendo

\- Suéltame Gintoki, déjame matarlo - gritaba Katsura intentando golpear a Sakamoto pero Gintoki lo detenía de su intento

Mutsu no pudo evitar soltar una risita desde la puerta, cosa que hizo que Gintoki y Katsura notaran su presencia y la miraran sorprendidos.

\- ¿Eres la nueva chica del correo? - pregunto Katsura

\- Idiota ¿No ves que es la primera cliente de mi recién inaugurada Yorozuya? - discutía Gintoki

Mutsu solo los miraba sin saber que decir pero Sakamoto se adelanto.

\- Que tonterías dices Kintoki, yo la traje a la reunión - dijo Sakamoto tan tranquilo

\- Espera, no puede ser, este idiota consiguió novia antes que nosotros - dijeron Gintoki y Katsura al unisono de modo tétrico

\- Mutsu no es mi novia, es mi vice-capitana - dijo Sakamoto orgulloso

\- Yo... es un gusto conoceros - empezó a decir Mutsu avergonzada - Sakamoto siempre habla de vosotros -

Gintoki y Katsura se miraron y agarraron a Mutsu por los hombros.

\- ¿Te esta chantajeando? ¿Porque otra razón habrías de estar con el si no? - pregunto Gintoki preocupado

\- La verdad es que es un inútil, pervertido, nunca hace el trabajo y se marea en los transportes pero aun así de alguna manera estoy en la tripulación por decisión propia - admitió Mutsu

\- Si tantas ganas tienes de perder el tiempo únete al Yorozuya - empezó a decir Gintoki

\- No lo escuches, únete a los Joui - pedía Katsura

\- Em yo lo siento empezó a decir la chica pero fue interrumpida

\- Mutsu es mía - dijo Sakamoto abrazándola por los hombros - si ella no hiciera todo mi trabajo yo tendría que trabajar, ¿Os podéis imaginar lo horroroso que seria eso? -

Mutsu golpeo a Sakamoto al tiempo que le gritaba.

\- ¿Te parece bien ir alardeando de eso imbécil? Eres un vago, eres de lo peor - seguía golpeandolo la chica

\- Es el demonio - pensaron Katsura y Gintoki al mismo tiempo

\- AHAHAHA - empezó a reír el chico

\- ¿De que te ríes? - pregunto ella dejando de golpearlo

\- Es perfecta - dijeron Gintoki y Katsura al unisono - es la única que puede enderezarte así que ¿A que esperas para ponerle un anillo en el dedo? -

\- Nosotros no tenemos ese tipo de relación y les agradecería que dejaran de intentar juntarme con un tipo como el, a saber que enfermedades contagiosas trae consigo - dijo Mutsu con cara de asco

\- ¿Oye porque dices esas cosas de mi? - se quejo Sakamoto

Gintoki y Katsura agarraron a Sakamoto y se lo llevaron a una esquina de la habitación para hablar con el.

\- Es la mujer ideal para ti así que intenta no liarla, ya se que es pedir mucho de ti pero al menos inténtalo - aconsejaba Gintoki

\- ¿Queréis dejar de llamarme inútil? - se quejo Sakamoto

\- ¿Molesto? Lo mejor sera que vuelva al Kaientai - dijo Mutsu incomoda por la conversación

\- No! es genial que estés aquí, puedes venir siempre que quieras con o sin este idiota - dijo Gintoki señalando a Sakamoto

\- Kintoki eres malo conmigo - se quejo Sakamoto

\- A ti no te dejo volver hasta que sepas mi nombre - sentencio el Yorozuya

\- ¿Bueno y porque no nos cuentas como conociste a este sujeto? - pregunto Katsura señalando al moreno

Mutsu puso cara de terror al pensar en como reaccionarían al saber de su pasado y tenia miedo de que odiaran a Sakamoto por su culpa.

\- Eso no importa, lo importante es que gracias a ella existe el Kaientai - dijo el dándose cuenta del miedo de Mutsu e intentando ayudarla

Gintoki y Katsura intercambiaron una mirada.

\- ¿Solo amistad? eso no hay quien se lo crea estos dos acaban casados - pensaron ambos chicos

El resto de la tarde paso rápido y antes de darse cuenta había anochecido así que Sakamoto y Mutsu empezaron a despedirse para irse de vuelta al Kaientai.

\- Dadle saludos a Sasuke de mi parte - dijo Sakamoto despidiéndose

\- Shinsuke! ¿Por dios cuando vas a aprenderte nuestros nombres? - se quejo Gintoki

\- ¿Y como es que el nombre de Mutsu si te lo sabes? - pregunto Katsura aunque se imaginaba el motivo

\- Eso es porque es un nombre corto y ella es una mujer y yo nunca podría olvidarme del nombre de una hermosa señorita - empezó a decir Sakamoto

Mutsu lo golpeo dejandolo K.O. tirado en el suelo.

\- Me disculpo por las molestias que causa este tonto y gracias por permitirme quedarme hoy con vosotros - dijo Mutsu respetuosamente

\- No te preocupes y vuelve cuando quieras - ofreció Gintoki

\- Y si lo matas te ayudaremos a esconder el cadaver - añadió Katsura

\- Em... gracias supongo - dijo Mutsu no muy segura de como reaccionar - Bueno adiós -

Mutsu se llevo a Sakamoto en el hombro como si de un saco de harina se tratara mientras que Gintoki y Katsura miraban la escena asombrados.

\- Te apuesto a que en menos de cinco años están saliendo - dijo Katsura

\- Yo apuesto a que en menos de tres - dijo Gintoki aceptando la apuesta

Sakamoto todavía recuerda como despues de esa primera quedada con los chicos el recibió una carta de parte de Takasugi en la que ponía con grandes letras: " Me entere de que tuviste un hijo así que te deseo que te vaya bien y no olvides que os destruiré a todos!"

Algo típico de Takasugi ¿Pero quien narices le dijo que tenia un hijo?! Si ni siquiera había tocado a Mutsu, Sakamoto tenia una cosa clara, la próxima vez que viera a Gintoki y a Zura los golpearia.

Despues de eso ellos se siguieron reuniendo varias veces al año y en todas ellas estuvo Mutsu presente puesto que Gintoki y Katsura se habían encariñado con ella, a veces el creía que la querían mas que a el, pero eso en verdad le alegraba y Mutsu parecía llevarse muy bien con ellos.

\- Mutsu - llamo el

\- ¿Que? - pregunto ella todavía adormecida

\- Si no nos levantamos ahora llegaremos tarde a la reunión con los chicos - dijo el levantándose de la cama

\- Me muero de ganas de ver la cara de Gintoki cuando sepa que perdió su apuesta - dijo Mutsu vistiéndose rápidamente

\- No seas mala el pobre tendrá que jugar mucho Pachinko para recuperar el dinero AHAHAHA - rió el chico

\- Pues eres tu el que se esta riendo - contesto ella

\- Bueno lo que sea, ¿Estas lista? - pregunto el

\- ¿A que viene esa prisa? Todavía tenemos media hora - pregunto ella curiosa

\- Es solo que me muero de ganas de presentarle a mis amigos a mi novia - dijo el orgulloso

\- No es como si no me conocieran - se quejo ella

\- Si pero igualmente quiero hacerlo bien aunque tengo la impresión de que si llego a hacerte algo ellos serian capaces de arrancarme mis partes - dijo Sakamoto con escalofríos

\- Por eso no te preocupes - dijo ella dulcemente - porque si hicieras algo te las arrancaría yo primero -

\- Que fría - dijo Sakamoto

\- Pero ambos sabemos que no harás nada y yo te tendré bajo control así que dejemos de perder tiempo y vamos a la Yorozuya - dijo ella tomando la mano de Sakamoto

\- Tienes razón - contesto el mientras le daba un beso a Mutsu

 **FIN**

¿Que os pareció? Espero no haberos aburrido xD La verdad es que siempre me pregunte como se habrían conocido puesto que cuando Mutsu le entrego a Katsura su mascota Elisabeth ya parecían conocerse así que se me ocurrió esto ^^ intente poner lo mas fiel al manga lo que estarían haciendo despues de la guerra y creo que Gintoki estaría en la Yorozuya pero solo (sin Kagura ni shinpachi) así que bueno creo que eso es todo ya sabéis que si me dejáis un review me alegráis el día así que ya sabéis xD


End file.
